With the rapid development of display technology, liquid crystal display technology has become the most widely used display technology. In addition, the demand for display technology is getting higher and higher, such as the large perspective, high penetration and high reliability and so higher requirements is presented.
At present, the commonly used liquid crystal displays are Twist Nematic, TN mode, Vertical Alignment, VA mode, In-plane switching, IPS mode and Fringe Field Switching, FFS mode. Among them, the FFS model draws much attention, due to its wide viewing angle, high penetration and hard screen technology. However, the FFS model still has some shortcomings, the most important of which is image sticking, IS phenomenon, that is, the phenomenon of still visible of the previous image, after displaying the same image for a long time and switching to the next image.
The root causes of generating the IS phenomenon is a lot, the most important reason is due to ion aggregation cannot be released in time by the long-term driving, and the parasitic capacitance is too large and lead to the symmetry of the common voltage (Vcom) getting worse.